


Secret Desire

by xXKittySlayerXx



Series: League of legends one shots [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKittySlayerXx/pseuds/xXKittySlayerXx
Summary: First of one shots of my fav pairings in league of legends! It's my first work so please be nice <3
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: League of legends one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055885
Kudos: 8





	Secret Desire

They lost.  
Whether it was because of the fed Vi or the fed Fizz (which totally wasn't yasuo's fault, i mean who plays fizz anyways?) or because of the stolen baron, it was makig Yasuo angry. On his way out of the arena he bumped into Master Yi. Even tho Yasuo knew Yi did nothing wrong he still was angry at everything and everyone.   
"It's all your fault" yelled Yasuo at their jungler.  
"What?", he turned around at him with his usual kind, calm expression making him even angrier.   
"You made us lose the game! How could you not beat Vi? She has fists! You have sword you idiot."   
Master Yi hesitantly reached for Yasuo's hand. "It wasn't anybody's fault-"  
"NO IT WAS YOUR FAULT" Yasuo's anger was getting more and more uncontrollable. He didn't even fully realize it, but he was ready to hit Yi, and was too angry to notice the scared and hurt expression on his face. Yi tried to grab his hand but missed and Yasuo instead of hitting Yi in the face like he wanted fell forward and hit his head on the wall, passing out.   
Master Yi immediately caught him so he wouldn't hit his head again and with mixed expression of fear and worry tried to wake him up.   
"Please, are you okay? Please wake up...".  
He took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to panic. He checked for blood and was relieved to not find any. He took off his tunic and placed it on the ground to provide softer rest for his dear Yasuo's head. Ever since Yi saw Yasuo on the Summoner's Rift, he craved his love. He was impressed by his swordsman skills and just wanted to be close to him. 

It took a while for Yas to wake up and when he did he was confused as to what happened. The first thing he saw was Yi's face with kind expression worried for him. Deep down he knew he wanted to be more than friends with him, but he was worried to get close to anyone because of what happened with Yone. He was scared Yi might hurt him too. But right now all he could see was he was worried for him. As his memories slowly came back he whispered "I'm so sorry Yi...it was my last promo game and..." a single tear slid down his cheek. This was too familiar to what happened with Yone.   
Master Yi slowly wiped the black haired guys cheek and gently whispered "I'm not mad...I was just so worried you might have hurt yourself"

Yasuo just now notice Yi was shirtless. He couldn't help but gaze at his sculped torso...he had gorgeous arms and sexy abs.  
His imagination kicked it and he felt his dick slowly getting up as he imagined licking that belly teasing master Yi til he makes him his little bitch...  
Maybe you wouldn't have guessed it, but Yasuo was bottom. Since he met Yi he dreamed about being pushed to the ground and fucked out of his senses. And being so close to his dream guy wasn't helping. He was starting to get more and more aroused. He knew he had to do something or Yi would notice. And surely he didn't feel the same way, so it would make things awfully awkward. Yasuo got up quickly. Hiding his growing boner as best as he could.   
"We should go shower and change now."   
Yasuo wondered if his face was red, when he rushed to the changing rooms. He quickly got his clothes off and ran into the shower worried someone might see him with his rock hard dick out. He turned the water on and started washing him self. He didn't plan on doing anything about his now raging erection but when he got to washing his groin he realized it won't go away by itself...

What Yasuo didn't realize is that Yi notcied and even tho he tried to not think about it the image of Yasuo's panty having that juicy looking bulge was giving him very inappropriate ideas. Yi never got rock hard. He never felt the need to stroke his dick. He sometimes got aroused like when he saw Yasuo naked one time in the showers. He still remember that moment. The boy's soft looking ass and broad shoulders made his dick twitch a bit but he always managed to keep his composure. Until now. The idea of Yasuo getting horny over him was driving him mad. His dick was mercilessly tightening his pants and he felt the need to touch himself. He knew Yasuo was in the showers. And he knew nobody else was in there, because all of the champions left already. He got into the changing rooms and tried to calm himself down. But nothing worked. In his mind all he could see was Yasuo's bulge growing and it was making him so aroused. And then he heard it. First he thought he was imagining it, but no.   
"Please Yi....Please more it feels so good"   
He peeked into the only occupied shower. And then he saw it. 

Yasuo had to stroke his dick. He had the water turned on and Yi wa surely away already. He slowly grabbed his throbbing glory (almost 7 inches long) and slowly pulled the foreskin down. It felt good and in his mind he imagined Yi doing this with his big strong hands. He slowly started stroking his aching dick imagining all sorts of things. He forgot the water wasnt so loud so when, in his imagination, Yi stroked him while fucking his ass roughly he couldn't help but moan. It felt so good. The idea of Yi's dick deep in his butt was making his dick leak precum. 

Yi was in schock. How lucky could he be? He was standing near the shower entrance, only his underwear on. Watching the guy he fantasized so much about stroking his rock hard cock and moaning Yi's name. He felt wet patch form on his boxers. He was the most aroused he could be. He gently grabbed the bulge over the fabrick. It was aching for Yasuo's perfect butt. He didn't want to scare the other boy so he just kept touching himself. Yasuo was doing the same only he was more loud. His moans were driving Yi insane. He wanted to be the cause of them. Yasuo was speeding up and moaning more as he was getting closer and closer to the edge. Yi knew Yasuo was gonna cum soon and it was a hot sight. Suddely the black-haired boy moaned really loud "Please Yi i can't take it, I'm begging you let me cum" and after short pause "no, please give me the permission i can't take it any longer fuck please i can't, im so close....FUCK". Ropes of cum started spurting from Yasuo's dick as he bent his head backwards. Yi didn't even realize how close he had gotten until Yasuo begged for his permission which pushed him over the edge. He felt the wet liquid drip from his boxers as he breathed heavily. In the moment of recklessness he took off his soaked underwear and walked over to Yasuo.   
"I don't think i gave you the permission to cum, you naughty whore" he whispered into thr shorter boys ear.   
"Wh- What are you doing here?!" Yasuo turned around quickly covering his private parts.

Yi leaned closer "I was watching you, you naughty naughty boy...I saw you cum without my permission." Yi didn't know what has gotten into him but it was so natural. 

Yasuo was surpised and needed answers, but more than that he craved Yi's touch on his dick again. He can ask later.   
"I'm so sorry Master, I just couldn't take it..." His dick was getting so hard again. Yi slowly reached for it. "I'm gonna edge you again until you beg." He smiled as he turned the other boy around. He finally groped his perfect butt and spread his cheeks. "Master is gonna fuck you so good baby boy."

He took his now again rock hard cock into his hand and teased the entrance with the tip. It felt good, really good. "Beg"  
Yasuo shyly whispered "Pleas fuck me so hard Master" Yi smiled softly and whispered "if you want me to stop just say it okay? i may be rough but I don't wanna hurt you" as he slowly pushed his dick inside Yasuo. Both moaned, the one recieving the dick a little louder and the owner of the dick pushed it all on. He started thrusting and moaned softly. Yasuo's hand reached for his own cock aching for some touch. As soon as Yi noticed he grabbed both of his hands behind his back "no, no, no you little slut. Only i can touch you there". He gently wrapped his big hands around the throbbing cock and starting pumping with the rythm of his thrusts. That was a lot for Yasuo to take. His dream guy was inside of him and stroking his dick exactly like he imagined. He was getting really close really fast. "Fuck...I'm...I'm close" Yasuo cried out. Yi whispered into his ear "I'll make myself cum and then ill take care of you okay?". Yasuo nodded and felt Yi grab his hips and start thrusting really fast. He leaned in and moaned softly "Master is gonna cum inside of his little slut soon". Yasuo's dick was leaking precum as his master kept moaning more and more. "God fuck youre so gorgeous. Im gonna cum...FUCK". The warmth spreading inside of Yasuo's body was making him even more desperate. For a second they both just breathed heavily and then Yi turned him around and started stroking his leaking throbbing dick. It didn't take long for Yasuo to get really close again. "You aren't allowed to cum unless i give you my permission, got it?" Yasuo nodded while moaning. "C-Can I cum please?...It...ah...It feels amazing". "Not yet" Yi said with a smirk. To Yasuo's surprise he didn't stop the stroking tho. He felt himself getting dangerously close. "Wh-What are you doing? N-no ple-please I can't...ah...can't take it any longer please no.." he was sweating from trying to hold back the insanely strong orgasm. Right as cum was about to spurt out Yi stopped. A lot of precum spilled out of Yasuo's cock as he whimpered and tried to catch his breath. Just as the orgasm started to wear off Yi started stroking again. He did two more rounds of this torture. On the third round he kept going, making Yasuo strain so much. "Please master I am begging you, let me cum...ah....fuck I can't hold it in. I'm so close please...fuck...it's....too much..." Yi kept stroking Yasuo's dick and grabbed his face into his hand squeezing his cheeks. "If you cum now I'll have to punish you, you know that?" Tears were almost streaming down Yasuo's face. "N-no please it's so much...I..I can't...I can't take it...I'm so fucking close." Yi picked up the pace. Yasuo really tried to hold the orgasm back. But it was just so much and even tho his body was bending in curling to keep the warm cum from spurting out eventually he couldn't help it anymore. "Master I-I'm...fuck...Ah I'm cumming Yi...God I'm sorry Fuck...Ah...Ah it feels so good, jesus.", He moaned so loud as ton of warm ropes of cum kept leaking out of his twitching dick onto masters belly and hands. He felt insane relieve, but also shame. It felt so good it made him weak in his knees. Yi stroked his dick throughout the orgasm making it even more intense. Yasuo slid down the side of the shower and looked up with puppy eyes "I'm sorry master, I couldn't help it anymore..." 

Yi smirked and whispered "Don't you worry you'll get your punishment tomorrow"


End file.
